jaschfandomcom-20200214-history
Noun ending explanations (Advanced lesson)
Jesenic nouns can be given different meanings through certain endings, such as making a word definite or making it possessive. The way these forms are constructed is extremely systematic and commonly done, so a clear understanding of the rules is necessary for mastering the language. With singular nouns Singular nouns tend to be shorter than plural nouns simply because the need for a plural ending does not exist. However, in writing, distinctions obviously must be made between indefinite and definite words and possessives, or else texts will get incredibly confusing and difficult to read. Example endings with words containing accented characters Take a look at the list of words below. These are all words that have at least one accent in them, which we know are understood ligatures that must therefore act in accordance to the rules of the ligature system. In addition, these words also do not end with an e'', which would change the pronunciation. With that in mind, note how the endings are added: *Base word: '''wórd '(word) **Definite singular base: dig wórd or wórd'an '(the word) ***Definite singular possessive: dig wórd'is' _ or wórdan'nis _ '(the word's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne wórd (a word) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne wórd'is _ '(a word's _) *Base word:' húnd '(dog) **Definite singular base:' dig' húnd or húnd'an '(the dog) ***Definite singular possessive: dig húnd'is' _ or húndan'nis '''_ (''the dog's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne húnd (a dog) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne húnd'is' _ (a dog's _) *Base word: órd '(''point) **Definite singular base: '''dig órd or órd'an' (the point) ***Definite singular possessive: dig órd'is' _ or órdan'nis' _ (the point's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne órd (a point) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne órd'is' _ (a point's _) From this we get the following rules in relation to singular words with a ligature but not with an ending e'': #The singular definite base is formed either by placing ''dig before the word or the definite marker -''an'' at the end of the word. #When a definite singular word is preceded by dig, the possessive is formed by adding -''is'' (or rarely -''s'' depending on the word; this usually applies to a few proper names). #When a definite singular word ends with the definite marker -''an'', the possessive is formed by doubling the n ''and adding -''is. #The singular indefinite base is formed by placing yóne ''before the word. #When a word is an indefinite singular noun, the possessive is formed by adding -''is (or rarely -''s'' depending on the word; this usually applies to a few proper names). Now compare that list with a list of words that have accented characters but also have e'''s at the end of the word: *Base word: '''háre '(army—''used here specifically only as an example'') **Definite singular base: dig 'háre or háre'an '(''the army) ***Definite singular possessive: dig háre'''s _ or hárean'nis _ '(the army's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne háre (an army) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne háre's _ '(an army's _) *Base word:' fáre '(fear) **Definite singular base:' dig' fáre or fáre'an '(the fear) ***Definite singular possessive: dig fáre's' _ or fárean'nis '''_ (''the fear's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne fáre (a fear) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne fáre's' _ (a fear's _) *Base word: láge '(''bath/lye) **Definite singular base: '''dig láge or láge'an' (the bath/the lye) ***Definite singular possessive: dig láge's' _ or lágean'nis' _ (the bath's _/the lye's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne láge (a bath/a lye) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne láge's' _ (a bath's _/a lye's _) From this we get the following rules in relation to singular words with a ligature and an ending e'': #The singular definite base is formed either by placing ''dig before the word or the definite marker -''an'' at the end of the word (the -''an'' is placed after the ending e'', not replacing it, because the e is important for the noun's pronunciation). #When a definite singular word is preceded by dig, the possessive is formed by adding -''s. #When a definite singular word ends with the definite marker -''an'', the possessive is formed by doubling the n ''and adding -''is. #The singular indefinite base is formed by placing yóne ''before the word. #When a word is an indefinite singular noun, the possessive is formed by adding -''s. Example endings with words not containing accented characters For words that do not have accented characters/understood ligatures, the suffix addition rules become much simpler. Take the following examples: *Base word: rand '(''border/edge) **Definite singular base: 'dig '''rand or rand'an '(''the border/the edge) ***Definite singular possessive: dig rand'''es _ or randan'nes _ '(the border's _/the edge's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne rand (a border/an edge) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne rand'e's _ '(''a border's _/an edge's _) *Base word: gifare (trip/travel) **Definite singular base: dig''' gifare or gifar'an '(the trip) ***Definite singular possessive: dig fare's' _ or gifaran'nes '''_ (''the trip's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne gifare (a trip) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne gifare's' _ (a trip's _) *Base word:' rodde '(rod) **Definite singular base: dig rodde or rodd'an' (the rod) ***Definite singular possessive: dig rodde's' _ or roddan'nes' _ (the rod's _) **Indefinite singular base: yóne rodde (a rod) ***Indefinite singular possessive: yóne rodde's' _ (a rod's _) From this, we derive the following rules: #The singular definite base is formed either by placing dig before the word or the definite marker -''an'' at the end of the word. If the word ends in an e'', the ''e is dropped in favor of the -''an'' suffix. #When a definite singular word is preceded by dig, the possessive is formed by adding -''es'', unless the word already ends in an e''. In that case, the possessive will be formed by adding -''s. #When a definite singular word ends with the definite marker -''an'', the possessive is formed by doubling the n ''and adding -''es. #The singular indefinite base is formed by placing yóne ''before the word. #When a word is an indefinite singular noun, the possessive is formed by adding -''es, unless the word already ends in an e''. In that case, the possessive will be formed by adding -''s. With plural nouns Plural nouns are a special case because of the additional need for plural endings added onto them. Because of this, plural nouns often will appear longer than their singular counterparts. Do not fret, however, as the formation of plural nouns also follows specific rules. Example endings with words containing accented characters Like their singular counterparts, plural nouns with accented characters require a workaround around the accents in order to avoid changing the pronunciation of the word. If the word does not already end in an e'', one should not randomly add an ''e. Take the following examples: *Base word: órd '(''point) **Definite plural base: '''dig órd'in' or órd'anin' (the points) ***Definite plural possessive: dig órdin'nis' _ or órdanin'nis' _ (the points' _) **Indefinite plural base: órd'ir' (some/few/many'' points'')' ***Indefinite plural possessive: órdir'is''' _ (some/few/many points' _) *Base word: ángil (angel) **Definite plural base: dig ángil'n*' or ángil'anin' (the angels) ***Definite plural possessive: dig ángiln'nis' _ or ángilanin'nis' _ (the angels' _) **Indefinite plural base: ángil'ir' (some/few/many angels) ***Indefinite plural possessive: ángilir'is' _ (some/few/many angels' _) *Base word: hárebárg (harbor/shelter) **Definite plural base: dig hárebárg'in' or hárebárg'anin' (the harbors/shelters) ***Definite plural possessive: dig hárebárgin'nis' _ or hárebárganin'nis' _ (the harbors'/shelters' _) **Indefinite plural base: hárebárg'ir' (some/few/many harbors/shelters) ***Indefinite plural possessive: hárebárgir'is' _ (some/few/many harbors'/shelters' _) **When forming the definite plural base, words whose original base forms end in -l are generally exceptions to the normal rules.